No Angel
by NatrumMuriaticum
Summary: [Alvarez]: Arcadios Mercurious is found dead in his chamber. [Magnolia]:A blonde teen comes to live in the shitty neighbourhood not meant for fragile beings like her. Nobody knows who she is or where she came from. A lot of dots do not connect. What is Anna Heart doing here? How did Arcadios die? Read to know MafiaAU.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been reading a lot of Fairy Tail Mafia fanfics and well uh I got so inspired that I wanted to try it out too. I mean c'mon who doesn't like a badass Lucy and Natsu who isn't an utter and complete fool? Truth be told I_ _ **love**_ _them. So yeah, Lucy, Natsu and pretty much everyone will be OOC. Plus this story will be dark and full of colourful words but probably no lemony goodness. Atleast not in_ _ **detail**_ _(you know what I mean)_

 _I'll admit that a few parts in this story are taken from The God Father. Some situations are loosely based on its plot and some very obvious_ _dialogues have been taken (_ _ **'I'll make him an offer he can't refuse'**_ _for instance)_

 _What else? …. Umm Yeah- it's unedited because I_ _ **loathe**_ _editing my stuff. It's_ _ **so**_ _tiresome and annoying to go through it again. Some people will know what I mean._

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ _You already know_ _ **-_-**_

 _Annnnnd let's start._

The one who called himself Shadow Slayer exited the office, mentally preparing for the event that night. The way he had been informed made even _him_ feel the chill. Slowly, he walked down the empty lobby. He saw the television blaring in a room as he swiftly walked by. The match was on and everybody was glued to the idiot box, he didn't need to think before reaching to the conclusion that they had already placed bets and as always Gray would lose. He moved past the room and made his way to the one at the extreme end of the corridor. The words were still resounding in his mind. Words that dripped from his master's tongue like _venom._ Pure hatred reeked of him when he gave his orders.

The red eyed assassin opened the door and flicked the one bulb in the room open. A new energy filled him when he saw the racks and the shining metal glistened in his blood eyes. He moved his lithe body swiftly and reached for his weapon. The cold and heavy metal smooth against his skin. He weighed the lethal weapon in his right palm then shifted it to his left, eyeing it from different angles. He loaded the gun, all the while thinking about what had played just minutes ago in the office. The goal was simple. Kill and disappear. But he still had to be careful. High officials were involved. Which is why he thought why the boss chose him for the task? An insider would be the perfect choice for the kill. It would've been a silent death. But his master had another intention. _Revenge._

 _I want him_ _ **dead**_ _._

He turned around to go. The words cascading down and he could almost hear the poisonous voice of his boss.

 _Make him_ _ **writhe**_ _in agony. Like an insect._

He reached the door.

 _Make him_ _ **beg.**_

Shadow slayer stopped. He sharply turned towards left and rapidly walked towards the object he wanted. Once he reached, he pulled out the sharp knife. His speciality. He tested it against the thumbnail. _Old habits die hard_. The knife smoothly chipped off a tiny bit of nail. _Good._ He smirked and slid the knife inside his jacket.

 _Make him_ _ **feel**_ _the stabbing pain._

Tonight would be fun.

After all, the words were very specific.

 _I want you, to make him **bleed.**_

x-x-x

She saw him leave the office and turned to face her boss.

"I still don't think it's a good idea Natsu."

She got no response. He was staring out of the window,sitting in his chair, his face achingly placid. Erza knew she had to choose her words wisely. She began, her voice carrying the weight of her words, "I can still go. Let me accompany Rogue."

Natsu's eyes flickered for a moment. He turned and his gaze fell on Erza. His thoughts were voiced by the strong, tall man with the scar who was seated on the armchair near her.

"We can't do that Erza. We need to be incognito. If they recognize you, the plan fails. Rogue is best and safest option for the job. He isn't a known face."

Erza still protested, "I know Laxus. But they will realize that we hatched the murder when we don't show up at his party. Every business firm except FairyTail. Wouldn't that raise questions?"

"We already got it covered. We will be in Magnolia by the time he is dead. Surely no one can point anything at us when we were traveling."

Scarlet was quiet. Laxus was right. The plan could work. FairyTail headquarters were at Magnolia and it made perfect sense to go back. She nodded at him and then looked at Natsu. His eyes were frozen mix of dark green and hazel. Incomprehensible voids.

Five years in the underground world and he had changed. Especially after Igneel died.

Natsu stared hard at the wall. Reel playing out in his mind. The day he found out his father had been assassinated. How he was hell bent on finding the murderer. He had tracked him down a month ago and finally he will have his revenge.

Laxus moved out of the room. He was searching for Rogue. He saw him getting out of the room, putting the gun in the holster. Dreyar walked up to the assassin and nodded.

"You disappear after the job for a month."

Rogue nodded. He had to leave after tonight. Otherwise it would create problems for all of them. Laxus had already informed him about the place and money would be transferred in his untraceable account. For a month Shadow Slayer would vanish like he never existed.

Laxus patted his back. "Be safe." Rogue smiled at the ironical statement. They entered the office and Rogue looked straight at his boss. Natsu curtly nodded and his eyes followed Rogue's leaving figure.

Laxus followed him. Erza looked back at Natsu and he got up from his chair.

"We leave in thirty minutes."

Scarlet nodded and exited the room. The plan would work. After all they were Mafia, they always came out clean.

-x-x-x-

 _A/N: *groans* This was so tiresome. When I was writing this, my mind was going like –fuck! This shit is going to suck so bad! But ughhh.. whatever I'll just post it anyway._

 _Lucy will be in the next chapter. And it will definitely not be in the way you are thinking._

 _I don't know why the heck I named it No Angel. Any ideas for the title? Or for the summary?_

 _A few words of encouragement? Or criticism? Anything?_

~ _Natrum Mur._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Dear Readers! Sorry for late af update. I want to thank my friends who rekindled my interest in this fic and also helped me sooo much in figuring out what I want to write in the upcoming chapters. (Using code names here: Kat, Onix, THANKYOU! And Drogo, T_T What would I do without you? Thankyou so much for your awesome ideas you gaiiizz)

Imagine my delight when I saw that this fic actually got reviews! And you guys found it worthy enough to be followed and favourite-d. I am soooo pleased!

I want to thank you guys for that! Also, to the ones whom I could not reply -

 **Cat** **:** I am glad that you do! Really! Thanks a lot! Please tell me what you think of this chapter too!

 **Guest** **:** Arigatou! You'll leave a review to this chapter too right?

 **MeowOrbit** **:** Heeey! Thanks for the compliment! And about the title… There is a funny little story behind that XD After I wrote the first chapter I was in a dilemma as to what title to give to this story and then I went like – To hell with this! I'll think of it later!... and started scanning through the ten or seventy songs my friend had given to me to listen and Lo! I found this album called No Angel by Dido. Though I haven't listened to any of the songs yet but I just thought the name might fit…. And about Lucy… I won't deny what you said. Lucy isn't an angel here… that's it. No more spoilers :P Please tell me what you think of this chapter too! ^.^

 _R &R Dear Readers!_

*Unedited*

* * *

She couldn't believe what she had heard.

 _This couldn't be happening._

"What!?"

"Yes…"

"Y-You!... You've… "

"I know B. Just help me…. Please."

 _Help How!?_

Brandish extinguished the flickering orange-greyish butt of her cigarette on the table, not caring about the bits of ash falling on the faded maroon carpet and ran her long fingers through her messy green locks, clutching some of them as her mind set thinking. The situation was bad. _Very bad._

Exhaling slowly, she raised her eyes and saw her friend. The girl in front of her stood completely still, her eyelids flickering as thoughts raced in her mind. Her face was surprisingly calm, her calculative eyes set on the table in front. But Brandish knew she was scared.

The green haired woman stood up shaking her head and chewing at her lips in trepidation, hands still clutching her hair. Her friend walked up to window, opening it and letting the wind clear the mess in her mind. She had to decide quickly. Going back was not an option at all…..and she didn't even want to. Despite the horrifying events of the night she felt very calm. She felt _relieved._ Light, was her chance to freedom.

 _It's now or never._

She turned to face Brandish. "There is one way."

Brandish studied her. Her dress was crumbled, her hair disarrayed. Dried blood was smeared on her bracelet just below her freshly bandaged arm. But she still looked composed and her eyes. . . .

Her eyes always spoke before she did and this time Brandish knew that she was determined. Her decision was solid as rock for her eyes were fierce –shades of brown with gold smouldering like hot metal in furnace.

And Brandish wasn't disappointed when she heard her.

-x-

 _Fucking Traitor._

Natsu was simmering in anger. The television blared in front of him, the channel was playing the image again and again, showing what Natsu had wanted since past one year.

Arcadios Mercurious was dead.

But not in the way Natsu wanted.

-X—

"What have you done?" Laxus hissed when he saw the lithe assassin in front of him. "I **told** you **not** to come back here. _How_ _ **dare**_ _you defy orders_?"

Rogue glared at Laxus and seethed, "Move." He couldn't waste any more time. He pushed the strong man aside with surprising ease. "I have to talk to the Boss."

But he couldn't walk past him. An enraged Laxus slammed his fist into Rogue's face causing it to snap back and hit the wall. Rogue cursed as cracking pain shot up in his skull. While recovering from the punch he glared at Dreyar, eyes ready to kill but almost instantly he stopped. Someone was standing behind them.

"Hah, same old Laxus. All brawn and no brains" A voice resounded in the corridor. "Control yourself Dreyar."

Laxus turned to face the source with a distorted expression. He scoffed when he saw the jet black haired woman looking at him with a challenging visage. Her pitch black hair swayed as she walked towards the blonde man, her dark eyes were full of mirth. The intrusion didn't please Dreyar.

"You don't order me around bitch."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the blonde man. "And I believe you don't order him. He's not _your dog."_

Rogue jerked Laxus's hands off his collar. The blonde man laughed. He didn't need to say anything. It was clear. Natsu was furious and Rogue would be lucky if he were alive by tomorrow.

-x-

He opened the door and in flash of a second something whizzed past him. His instincts kicked in and Rogue swerved towards his right almost avoiding the dagger flung at him. The vibrating shrill of the metal told him that it had stuck on the door frame. Something warm trickled down the edge of his ear. A sensation he was all too familiar with made him realize –he had been cut.

Minerva smirked as she brushed past Cheney while Dreyar pushed him roughly inside the Devil's lair to face his Boss. Rogue staggered a bit before stabilizing himself infront of the large, polished wooden table. Minerva sat on the luxurious couch and lit a cigarette, placed the cancerous stick in between her blood red lips. Amusement danced in her eyes when she saw the simmering Dragneel. Oh this was worth watching.

"You shouldn't have come back." Natsu spoke, cleaning his gun before looking at the red eyed assassin. His voice sans emotion and warmth made Minerva snigger.

"You see, I don't like it when anyone disobeys me. You had everything to torture that bitch but you-" Natsu spoke as leaned back in his swivel chair and eyed the gun, testing it in his hands, "had the fucking guts to defy me. I'm disappointed Rogue."

The calmness in his voice was torturous. The fact that he had not even killed him till now was puzzling. Was Natsu not . . . .furious? Maybe Rogue could explain himself. This was his chance to –

"Sir, I –"

 _BANG!_

A shot rang out and Rogue's footing collapsed as searing pain shot up in his left leg. He cursed out loud as he bent down, falling on his knees. Natsu's appreciative gaze lingered on the gun for a second, then sweeping over, it rested on the red eyed traitor.

He heard the chair being pushed back. He heard the crisp footsteps eating up the distance. In a moment onyx eyes, cold and dangerous were staring into Rogue's soul.

"That son of a bitch was famous Rogue. Many will cry, pretend they're sad, there will be a gathering, they'll remember his pathetic life and maybe someone will shed a tear and croak that he would be missed. But you… who do you think will care if I kill you?" then in a eerily calm note he added, ' **No one**.'

Natsu leaned back a little –his lethal eyes never leaving Rogue's.

"So tell me Rogue. Isn't it just fair that I kill you since you decided to let that fucking bastard slide away so ….easily? I am a just man after all. He killed my father, I had to settle it in the same way. But you Rogue… what you did was not justice."

"Sir, I di-"

Dragneel slammed his gun against Rogue's jaw. "Death is too easy for you."

There was a promise in that statement. It wiped the sick smirk off Minerva's face. For a second her gaze collided with Laxus's equally serious ones before snapping back to their maniacal Boss. Natsu pushed the warm bead further into his flesh. Rogue croaked, "Sir, you need to..you need to know something very important."

Minerva wanted to intervene before Natsu did something he shouldn't. Rogue was an important asset.

"Natsu." She rose and spoke with the authority she carried. "Let him speak."

What happened next took Minerva sometime to register. Rogue's face was bloodied in a moment. Involuntarily Minerva took a few steps forward in horror. Natsu roughly grabbed Rogues jaw and pulled him back from the wooden table he had smashed him against. "Speak"

Dragneel rose swiftly wiping the splattered blood from his shirt. Towering above the raven haired assassin, he eyed him with an eerily calm expression waiting for him to begin.

Rogue groaned in pain, spitting the blood on the floor. His shin was bleeding profusely. The bullet was not lodged in the bone. It was a flesh wound, something Rogue was not a stranger to. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he raised his gaze till they met Natsu's razor sharp ones.

"Arcadios Mercurios is dead…"

And the next words hit them like an oncoming truck.

"But I did not kill him."

* * *

 **A/N:** If Rogue seemed lame in this chapter then I apologize. Trust me he is going to be badass. And ooooh I can't wait to write Romeo, Gray and rest of them. _Kekekekekeke._

This chapter was initially all about Lucy. I know I promised that. But then an idea struck me and I _**had**_ to write Rogue's scene. Sorryyy. I understand if you are disappointed (._.) I apologize.

And oooh who killed Arcadios then? Any ideas?

What are your thoughts on this?

Be brutally honest please.

Thanks for the follow and fav. :")

I am not abandoning my story :")))

~ Yours Truly,

Nat. Mur


End file.
